After The Flash DISCONTINUED
by Bot Number 773
Summary: Something I wrote when The Last of Us came out. [DISCONTINUED]
1. It Has Begun

**Rated T. Some cursing involved. Also rated T for gore. If you have a fear of the apocalypse, then don't read.**

After The Flash…

Who am I? Nate Jackson. Let me tell you how it began, in my perspective.

I am walking the streets of the Florida Coastline, a beautiful sunrise amongst the horizon. I overlook the ocean as birds begin to sing in the morning sunlight. I should be asleep still, but I was anxious to meet my father. See, I have never seen him before. He was deported from Canada, where he, my mother and I used to live. Now he is here in the United States, assuming he got through the Mexico-USA border.

But it happened so fast, so suddenly, that a supercomputer camera would not be able to even comprehend the amount of light I saw. A huge flash of light blinds me. I cover my eyes in shock. I hear a massive exploding noise, and open my eyelids slightly to see what has happened. A massive explosion seems to have happened over by the edge of Florida. Then I panicked. I ran as far away from the ever-growing mushroom cloud in the distance. Other people are running too, away from the blinding light.

Then I thought. Sarah. I had to get to her. I ran through the crowd, sprinting towards my apartment where Sarah lay, still asleep. By now, US military troops arrived, trying to calm the commotion. I get to my apartment, and burst into Sarah's room.

"Dad? What's going on?" she asks, covering her eyes from the light outside her bedroom window.

"No time to explain honey, we have to leave, come on. Get your clothes on, quick!" I order.

"Okay." She replies, hesitation in her voice.

I run into my room, and grab my small revolver hidden away in a locked drawer. Once it's loaded, extra bullets tucked in my tight jean pockets, I holster it in between my pants and underwear.

Sarah is dressed now, wearing her favorite denim jeans, and polyester Long Sleeve T-shirt.

"Come on, hold my hand and follow me." I ordered her.

"Okay." She replies, and grasps my hand firmly.

We exit the apartment, and a heavily armored military soldier runs up to us.

"You need to evacuate this area immediately sir!" he shouts, a glint of fear in his eyes. He guides us and a few others to where armored vehicles are, all of them running.

"Come on Sarah, I'm going to carry you." I slow down, picking her up into my arms. Good thing she's not too heavy.

"Dad? Are we going to be okay?" she asks, terrified at this point.

"We'll be fine sweetie, just do as the army men say, alright?" I began to think that this was the end, the apocalypse. I quickly pushed the thought away, knowing that we will be okay, as long as we do as the army says.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Sarah says, tightening her grip on me

"It's going to be fine, honey. We'll be able to go back home soon, and I'll cook you some yummy blueberry pancakes. I promise."

That was probably the worst promise I ever made, because the block that my apartment was on just exploded.

Sarah screamed. I screamed. The whole maul of people around me screamed, because Chinese soldiers burst out of nowhere, opening fire.

"Keep your head down, Sarah!" I shout at her, and she complies.

A grenade goes off where the Chinese soldiers were, killing most of them.

I run towards where one of the armored vehicles are, but change my mind. The hood of it is on fire. I run around the truck, keeping my head low.

"Dad, look out!" Sarah yells, pointing at the grenade in the air.

Then I did the stupidest thing you could do. I ducked, sheltering Sarah as much as I could. The grenade went off a few meters beside me, knocking me to the ground. I get up, still clenching Sarah tightly in my arms.

"You okay?" I ask her, shouting over the noise.

"Yeah." Sarah replies, yelling.

I run around a block, following other people. By now, cars were crashed into each other, smoke filling the morning sky. Chinese soldiers charge towards us, and US soldiers attempt to kill the enemy. The Chinese open fire into the crowd, people getting shot, others running the other way.

I decided to follow the others running away, but we were blocked by more soldiers. The others stopped shooting, the US gunners either dead, or dying.

"Daddy, are they the good guys?" Sarah asks me, utterly terrified.

"No, but I have a plan. Run straight through them. You ready?" That was the worst plan I ever thought of, but it was our only hope.

"Y-yeah." She replied, clenching tighter to my body.

"On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" And at that, I ran.

The Chinese were completely surprised at first, but then began raising their guns. I shoulder-slam one of them out of the way, turning out of the road, just when they started shooting. Sarah yelps. I start to run faster. Asphalt and dirt is flying everywhere now; explosions and gunfire ringing in my ears.

We get to a small forested area, and I look down at Sarah. She is crying, holding her stomach as if she was… shot.

"Sarah baby, let me see" I tell her, setting her down onto the cold, damp dirt.

She winces as I move her hands, blood seeping through her shirt.

"Daddy, it hurts!" she says stuttering. I put my hands over the wound, trying to stop the continuous blood flow.

"Everything's going to be alright, honey. I'm not losing you, no matter what." I tell her, doubtingly

Sarah grabs onto me, and I start to pick her up. She winces and lets out some sort of moan and cry. Then her body starts to go limp.

"Daddy, I love you." She tells me, her body now limp, eyes closed.

"No, come on baby, don't do this to me! Talk to me! Please, don't do this to me. Please… No…." I trail off, starting to sob.

**SO! This is my first shot at something like this. How was it? I got the title from a game series on ROBLOX called After The Flash (ATF for short). I do not own that game series in the slightest. I got the general idea of the story from the game The Last of Us, by Naughty Dog. I do not own anything TLOA, ROBLOX, or Microsoft. REVIEW! I would like to see positive responses, and should I continue this idea into a full-on series? Thanks for reading!**

_**Bot**_


	2. Only Hope

Chapter 2: Only Hope

The silver moonlight illuminates my ashen face, my hair brushing off my face. I clench tightly onto my eight chamber revolver. This gun is my only hope, I think to myself. The dewy grass dampens my jean legs, my socks already wet. The rain streaks down my face, hiding the continuous tears.

I slow my sprint to a jog, and then I stop, looking down at the 21 year old revolver in my right hand. It is an automatic revolver with 8 chambers that my grandfather gave to me when I turned 16. He told me it was not a toy, and that I only use it in case of emergency. I guess the end of the world is an emergency important enough to use it.

I come up close to a tall concrete wall, a large gap through the cracked stone. As I pass through it, the rain slows to a stop. Once I exit the other side, the clouds are already dispersing, the blinding light from the explosion long gone.

The sun begins to shine through the dark clouds. The air reeks with minor radiation. I had to leave Sarah's body because Chinese soldiers were trying to track me down. The blinding rays quickly begin to dry my drenched body.

There are a few smoothed out rocks to my left, and I lie down on them. The sun has already dried them, the coarse surface of the rock scraping against my soaked back. My shirt is thinner because of the water, and a rock jabs my back. I simply ignore the pain. The events of the past 3 days have hurt me enough already.

7 Years later…

I run, my ruffled grey hair bouncing with its length. The infected got inside the Sanctuary. I skid to a stop, practically on my heels, and take a left down an alleyway. I exit, and an infected jumps me.

"Get off me, Damnit!" Its jaw is biting at my face, but I keep its mouth far enough away from me for it to bite.

"DIE!" I shout, literally punching its head off. I scramble up onto my feet, and resume my sprint for my revolver. I knew I should have kept it with me. I slow down and enter my apartment, digging through the clothes drawer for the gun.

Just before I grasp the barrel of the gun with my index and middle finger, an infected bursts through my door. It jumps onto me, trying to get a good bite at my neck. I shove it off, and grab the revolver, shooting off its head in only 2 shots.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2! How was it? Rate & Review!**

**NOTE: MY WORK IS OWNED BY ME. PERMISSION TO COPY AND PASTE/STEAL IS DENIED. Thanks.**

**~Bot**


	3. The Skies Acid Tears

Chapter 3: The Skies Acid Tears

When it rains, it pours. When it pours, it's acidic to human flesh. Not me. My skin is too rough, too coarse to be affected. I wish. For the next 3 days, I'm stuck under a few rocks in the side of a hill, rations diminishing quickly. This rain has been pouring for too long.

Then I hear thunder. Just the word itself brings me to awe. _Thunder_. I'm surprised lightning is even possible, as well. More thunder, and this time I see the lightning bolt, a quick strike of high voltage light hitting the ground with enough force to kill a jaguar. The only problem is, jaguars are most likely extinct. This whole apocalyptic pandemic the Chinese caused has probably killed out dozens of different species.

I reach for my bag, my throat parched. Of course, the water bottle is empty of the clean, thin liquid required to keep me alive. Usually, I would hold it out into the rain, but because of it being acid, I can't drink it. My entire digestive system would probably be melted instantaneously.

"Damn, what I wouldn't do for a drink of clean water…"I trail off, the downpour slightly easing. I guess I won't be holed up in a cave for much longer. I wait for the rain to slow, and once it has stopped, I hesitate. The rainwater is still out on the thin grass, so it could soak through my clothes. But when the sun's rays hit, the grass dries quickly, and I exit hastily. I crack my knuckles, back, and toes, grab my pack, and continue following the highway towards New York City.

The cracked wooden boards creak under my weighty footsteps, willing to give in at any moment. The stone is crumbling above me. I am in an abandoned mineshaft, scrounging for food and clean water. The dusty air fills my lungs as I come across a dead body. I cut free the straps of the linen backpack and frantically open the zipper. There wasn't much, but it did contain a box of gram crackers, a small bottle full of iodine, and a shattered glass water bottle. Judging from the body's head, he was killed by a deadly blow to the temple, half the face was smashed in. The left arm had nothing left but a small, sharp stump of bone. It looks like the arm was torn off. Disgusting. There was a bite on his other arm, the hand holding a black G18 pistol, the magazine full of ammunition. I quickly load the gun and shove it into my back pocket.

"Thank you." I tell the body, his remaining eye glassy. Then something unexpected happened. A gun barrel gently tapped the back of my head.

"Looks like someone got here first." Says a feminine voice, sounding surprisingly young.

"Guess so. How about you point that gun of yours somewhere else?" I joke at the girl, sounding surprisingly confident.

"Nah, I think it's better off staying right where it is, for now." The young voice replies.

And at that, the body in front of me stirs, its head slowly rising. I jump to my feet, bumping into the person behind me. I grab my revolver out of my left pocket, and point it at the corpse's head.

"Run, get out of here!" I order the girl, but she must be too scared to move. I look back at her, and she has long brown hair, sea green eyes, and freckles. I look back at the corpse, now on its knees. I cock the revolvers hammer back, and aim at the remainder of its head.

"I told you to run!" I almost shout to the girl. Her eyes are struck with a massive glint of fear. I push her away from me with my free hand, and keep an aim at the corpse's head with the other. She begins to jog, and then to a sprint out the mineshaft.

And then the most disgusting thing ever happened. The now alive corpse opens its jaw, and pukes a light green slime. The ooze slowly spills onto the ground, surprisingly smooth and glassy looking.

I fire the revolver, once, twice. The corpse's stump of a head gushes out dark red blood, falling to its knees, covering me with its blood. It then falls into the green gunk it spewed. I nearly throw up myself looking at it, so I turn and sprint out to the exit of the old mineshaft.

The girl waits outside, puking. Her long hair has been tucked into the back of her shirt. She fumbles to her feet, shaking. What threw me off is that when she saw me, she ran right to me, hugging me tightly. I don't know what to do, so I respond by hugging her back. I pull her off, looking down at her. She's probably about 10 or so.

It's only now that I get a good look at her. About the height of my mid chest, slumped shoulders, average neck length. Her legs are long, but slender. She wears size 5 leather handmade shoes. Her back is straight, and her arms are like her legs, long, but thin.

"Tell me, what's your name?" I ask the girl.

"My name is Ellie." She replies, her face muscles relaxing slightly.


End file.
